Entre Vampiros e Dragões
by horchid
Summary: Hermione sempre foi certinha... até agora. Com a ajuda da nova amiga Barbara Mattos, da mudança de Draco Malfoy e de um Serial Killer em Hogwarts, ela perceberá que castelos de princesa são facilmente destruídos. Shipper Hr/H, Hr/D e Hr/R dentre outros..
1. Pensamentos Assassinos

Acho que nunca tinha dormido tão bem. Acordei tão disposta, tão leve, tão zen que podia jurar que nada nem ninguém poderia estragar esse dia. Não que fosse um dia especial como o meu aniversário ou o Dia das Bruxas, mas como eu acordei toda feliz pensei que no decorrer das horas ia continuar assim.

Depois de olhar para o relógio notei que as meninas já tinham decido pro salão principal. Nem reparei se os passarinhos estavam cantando ou se o sol estava brilhando, não sou tão sensível assim, não mais. Arrumei-me com calma, fiz uma trança única no meu cabelo não mais cheio, (não joguei nenhum feitiço ou poção pra ele ficar assim. Acho que posso chamar isso de milagre então!) e saí da torre da Grifinória. Estava andando meio rápido porque eu queria ver logo os meninos e meu estomago tava reclamando. Foi nessa que esbarrei num loiro aguado e sem graça que eu tenho aturado desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, é você acertou, Draco Malfoy.

_Como sempre a sangue ruim não olha por onde anda _disse com um tom de desprezo na voz.

_ Desculpa Draco, foi sem querer, tava com pressa, tchau!_ sorri, acenei e continuei andando pelo corredor. Não disse que eu tava zen? Nem fiquei irritada quando ele me chamou de sangue ruim. Dei uma olhada rápida pra traz e ele pareceu sem reação. Quando estava perto da escada senti um puxão no meu braço e dei de cara com aqueles olhos cinzas dele.

_ Você esqueceu de se ajoelhar quando pediu desculpas._ Ele estava com aquele sorrisinho de sempre.

_ Por que você faz tanta questão de ser odiado pelas pessoas Malfoy?_o encarei sem mostrar emoção alguma_ Você se sente realmente bem quando consegue?_ fiquei esperando uma resposta dele, só que não veio! Achei isso realmente estranho, nem aquele risinho sarcástico ele deu. Fiquei mais feliz ainda, quer dizer, não é todo dia que eu deixo Malfoy sem ação, e duas vezes ainda por cima! Depois de um tempo encarando ele comecei a descer a escada, quando cheguei na metade ele se adiantou e tomou minha frente ficando um degrau abaixo de mim.

_ Entendi por que você está agindo diferente comigo _ele deu um largo sorriso, e que sorriso...Não que eu tivesse reparado muito_ desde quando?

_ Que? _ eu disse franzindo a testa. Ele ficou me encarando à um centímetro do meu nariz. O branquelo tava quase do meu tamanho já que ele se encontrava um degrau abaixo. Fiquei nervosa com essa aproximação, porque eu não sei. Podia sentir o hálito dele, cheirava a canela.

_ Vamos Granger, você está apaixonada por mim_ quem ficou sem ação nessa hora fui eu. "O que é que deu na mente insana desse garoto?", foi o que pensei depois de sair do meu estado de perplexidade. Logo depois me desatei a ri.

_ UHuhaUhaUHhU_ só faltei me jogar no chão, porque eu já tava chorando e minha barriga doía do tanto que eu ria_ apaixonada?! Caramba Malfoy, você se superou dessa vez!

Depois do meu ataque, o encarei e vi que ele mantinha um olhar penetrante, acho que corei na hora porque ele abriu novamente aquele sorriso sarcástico que de alguma forma me pareceu também sedutor. Eu senti as mãos dele na minha cintura enquanto ele ainda me fitava desfazendo o sorriso. Agora ele tava sério, mas segurando o mesmo olhar, eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa depois disso. "O que é que deu nele?". Meus pensamentos evaporaram quando ele desviou os olhos para os meus lábios e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Eu devia está petrificada, como no segundo ano, porque eu não movia um músculo, esqueci até de respirar na hora. Saí do transe quando ouvi a voz de Rony.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy?!!_ Rony subiu a escada depressa e tratou de me afastar de Malfoy. Ele estava encarando o loiro com aquela cara de raiva, não muito ameaçadora dele _ coloque mais um dedo na Hermione que eu te jogo dessa escada na hora!

Draco começa a descer a escada ignorando Rony. Quando já estava lá embaixo se virou pra mim:

_ Depois a gente continua, benzinho._ "eu ouvi bem? Malfoy me chamou de benzinho?! Esse cara ta merecendo um crucio!!" ele piscou pra mim e sorriu como se estivesse se divertido muito com a situação._ Comecei a sentir cheiro de mendigo. Ah você ta aí Weasley? Isso explica. Vem cá, o seu pai ainda...

_ O que você quer com a Hermione?_ ele desceu a escada devagar, acho que tentando conter a raiva. Suas orelhas, pra variar, estavam vermelhas.

_ O mesmo que ela quer comigo_ "Rony!!! O que você está esperando pra bater nele?!!!"_ você sabe..._ele deu um sorriso bem safado, aquele idiota!_ aquilo que um homem e uma mulher fazem...

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu corava Rony deu um soco na bochecha direita de Malfoy que quase cai no chão. Ele retribuiu com um murro de esquerda no nariz de Rony.

_Parem agora!!!_ professora McGonagall intervem muito irritada_ pra minha sala os dois!

_Mas professora...

_Esse Weasley...

_Calados!!! Vão direto pra minha sala, andem!

Os dois subiram a escada a contra-gosto e eu fiquei parada pensando num bocado de coisas que tinham a ver com Malfoy é claro, como em maneiras de matá-lo sem ser expulsa de Hogwarts. Fui pro salão principal e sentei do lado de Harry como de costume.

_Bom dia Mione. Demorou em?_ "bom dia? Não vou nem responder Harry, se não vou acabar descontando toda a minha raiva em você" _ cadê o Rony? Ele disse que ia ver porque você estava demorando...que cara é essa? Acordou de mau humor foi?

_Não Harry, acredite, eu acordei de muito bom humor hoje. O Malfoy é que estragou tudo!_ falei emburrada.

_O que ele falou pra você dessa vez?_ Harry falou um pouco irritado mas nada surpreso_ Aquele idiota.

Corei na hora e torci pra que ele não percebesse isso. Como eu ia explicar que o Draco queria me beijar e eu sequer protestei?

_É que... ele...o, o Malfoy..._ "eu não consigo mentir pro Harry, droga!" _ disse que... que...

_Te chamou de sangue ruim?

_É! Foi isso que ele falou! Sempre os mesmos xingamentos.

_Tem certeza que foi só isso? Você parecia muito irritada, não pensei que ele ainda te afetava tanto.

_Sim Harry, foi só isso. Mas eu não quero mais falar nesse assunto, estou preocupada com o Rony agora. Ele brigou com Malfoy pra me proteger e provavelmente vai pegar uma detenção.

_Rony bateu em Malfoy?!_ Harry deixou a cara irritada de lado e parecia bastante interessado agora_ o branquelo apanhou muito?

_Harry! Não é essa a questão! Mas Malfoy recebeu um soco do Ron, parece que ta com caroço de manga dentro da boca_ começamos a ri_ mas o Rony ficou com o nariz sangrando. Só espero que ele não tenha que ajudar Hagrid a cuidar de Aragon, parece que a aranha já ta com os dias contados.

_O Rony ia preferi beijar o Snape a cuidar daquela coisa._ risos.

_ Hermione?_ levantei a cabeça sem cessar as risadas. Era Colin._ a professora McGonagall quer que você vá à sala dela.

Parei de ri na mesma hora. "Com certeza ela vai querer que eu relate os fatos". Levantei um pouco tensa dei um "até logo" pra Harry e fui pra onde me chamava.

Bati na porta da sala da professora Minerva, mas as gárgulas porteiras disseram para ir à sala do prof. Dumbledore, fiquei chocada. "O que é que os dois malucos teriam dito à professora pra me despachar direto pra sala do diretor?!" Pensei no que ia acontecer comigo e o que eu iria fazer com o Malfoy depois, eu podia pedir pra o prof. Moody transformar ele em doninha de novo, mas dessa vez colocaria nas calças do prof. Snape... Sem nem perceber, as minhas pernas me levaram direto pra sala do prof. Dumbledore. Nessa hora a gárgula começou a se mover revelando (quem será, quem será, quem será?) Narcisa Malfoy, eu só a havia visto na Copa Mundial de Quadribol do ano passado, ela me parecia estranhamente abatida "será que Malfoy morreu? Eba!!" e até um tanto revoltada. Bom, fiquei muito curiosa, mas deixei isso pra lá. Como já estava aberta não precisei dizer a senha. Na sala encontrei o Malfoy"Barbie-eu-sou-gay", a prof. Minerva, o eterno morcegão prof. Snape e é claro o diretor, todos meio que me encarando.

_Srta Granger, sente-se por favor_ disse o prof. Snape friamente. Obedeci depois da sua entonação de voz tão agradável.

_Srta Hermione, deve está se perguntando porque nós a trouxemos aqui._ "você usou legilimência pra descobrir, foi?" Era Dumbledore_ é bastante simples: o senhor Malfoy não está se saindo muito bem nos estudos e como a senhorita está totalmente inversa em relação à isso, gostaríamos que o ajuda-se a partir de hoje dando-lhe aulas extras.

_O quê?! A Granger vai me dar aula?!!!_ Malfoy levantou da cadeira irritado_ eu não vou perder o pouco tempo livre que eu tenho pra ficar ouvindo a Granger!!

_Eu já sou monitora e com os NOM's chegando posso ficar sobrecarregada com mais essa função que o senhor me designou professor Dumbledore._ fiquei desesperada procurando uma saída pra essa tarefa. Ensinar o Malfoy? Fala sério!! O Dumbledore reuniu toda essa gente só pra me dizer isso? Não... Esse troço ta muito estranho, e me disseram que o Malfoy tirava notas boas, como é que ele foi ficar nessa situação?

_Creio que conseguirá conciliar as suas atividades, confio na sua capacidade, competência e responsabilidade, por isso mesmo é que lhe fiz encarregada dessa tarefa Srta Hermione.

_ Mas haverá problema nos horários já que não somos da mesma casa...

_ Vocês irão se reunir a noite, por isso não haverá problemas desse tipo.

_ Mas isso vai atrapalhar o monitoramento...

_ O monitoramento é só às nove, criando um intervalo de 3 horas entre o jantar e a ronda. É nesse período que irá dar aulas para o Malfoy._ "eu tenho que achar uma desculpa! Não é possível! O mundo não é justo, por ser uma boa aluna vou ser sacrificada?, Vá a merda Dumbledore!"

_ Vou ter que tomar aulas com a Granger todos os dias?

_ Não, três vezes por semana é o suficiente.

_ Menos mal. Até quando?

_ Só até a véspera dos NOM's.

_ O QUÊ?!!!!!_ nós dois falamos juntos. Faltavam ainda 3 meses para os NOM's

_ As aulas começam amanhã, às sete na sala do professor Snape, não se esqueçam. Não me decepcione Srta Hermione_ "me decepcionar? Você que me decepcionou seu velho caduco! Aff! Eu estou pensando mal do diretor! O que o Malfoy me faz fazer!"_ já pode ir senhor Malfoy, Srta Ganger, aguarde mas um pouco por favor, temos outro assunto a tratar._ "ainda tem mais?! Credo! E eu que pensei que esse dia ia ser um dos melhores."

_ Vou me retirar também, me acompanhe Malfoy._disse Snape e os dois saíram de cara fechada, "graças a Merlin!!" Mas ainda ouvi os grunhidos do Malfoy com o Morcego:

_ O que deu no senhor pra concordar com uma doideira dessas! Eu nem estou tão mal assim nos estudos! Ter que aturar aquela...Por três meses? Só por causa de uns T's...

_ O que foi dessa vez?! Quer dizer... Mais alguma coisa professor?_Perguntei torcendo pra que não fosse nada pior, se bem que pior que isso só a morte. Ta, exagerei um pouco...

_Teremos uma aluna nova no nosso convívio, e a professora McGonagall e eu decidimos que a senhorita é a melhor aluna para ajuda-la a se adaptar em Hogwarts. Ela veio de uma escola bruxa do Brasil, se não me engano no mundo dos trouxas tem uma cultura bastante diversificada e interessante...

_ Ta certo professor Dumbledore. Posso me retirar agora?_paciência tem limite.

_Senhorita Hermione, não está curiosa pra saber quem é essa nova aluna?

_Ô!!!! Se não_ revirei os olhos, "quero saber quem é essa... que me fez ficar aqui até agora com o café da manhã rolando lá embaixo".

_Seu nome é Bárbara Mattos e vai ser do mesmo ano que a senhorita. Chegará depois do almoço, por isso assim que terminar acompanhe a professora McGonagall até minha sala._ "posso me retirar agora cão ruim azedo! Te odeio seu bosta, seu nada, fdp... respira Hermione, calma, calma...".

Fui embora daquela sala arcaica completamente desprovida de qualquer beleza assim como o dono dela. Nem quis saber de Harry e Rony, só sei que eu tava morrendo de fome, e de raiva!! Só fui encontrar os dois na segunda aula já que na primeira eu fiquei na cozinha. Só então pude contar toda a estória pra eles.

_ O que? O Dumbledore não tem o direito de te exigir isso!_era o Rony _você tem que inventar uma desculpa sei lá, que já tem muitos afazeres e que não vai dar conta de tudo...

_eu já tentei Ron, mas não deu, o Dumbledore me deixou sem resposta.

_Harry! Convença ele, talvez se ele te escutar...

_Eu não vou me meter nisso. Acho que se o Dumbledore impôs isso a Mione é porque é importante. Eu acho que vai ser boa essa aproximação pra ficarmos de olho nele. Talvez você possa até ficar amiga dele Mi...

_Você é doido??!!!_gritou eu e Rony ao mesmo tempo

_Podemos tirar informações significativas sobre os comensais e até sobre o Voldemort

_Eu não vou ficar amiguinha do Malfoy de jeito nenhum, nem se fosse pra matar o Voldemort..

.

_Os senhores acham que estão aonde?

_Numa estufa professora Sprout_essa mania que eu tenho de responder a tudo que me perguntam!

_Pois eu não sabia que pra plantar Mimblus Mimbletonia era necessário gritar com os colegas.

Desculpa professora _"continue sua aula chata velha rabugenta!"

Depois de mais inchação de saco da parte de Rony essa Bárbara Mattos apareceu no salão principal e o chapéu seletor a botou na Grifinória. Ela não era nada do que eu pensei que fosse. Pensei em uma Parvati Patil da vida, fútil e paty, mas encontrei uma menina um tanto quanto...diferente. A começar pelo cabelo: um roxo quase preto um pouco acima dos ombros, liso e um pouco pesado com as pontas bem repicadas. Olhos azuis da cor dos de Ron com um lápis de olho preto bem forte, piercing no nariz e abaixo da boca, pele pálida, mas não tanto quanto a de Malfoy, parecia ter a minha altura e era um pouco mais magra que eu, tinha uma corrente grossa em volta do pescoço e varias pulseiras num único pulso. A bicha tinha um look estranho, mas era bonita viu? Olhei pros lados e vi um bocado de guri babando. Não sei que milagre Harry e Rony não ficaram também. Muitos estranharam os piercings e uns pareceram até temerosos pelo visual dark da garota pensando até que ela tinha ligação com Comensais da Morte, pela cara de Rony isso passou pela cabeça dele. Eu já tinha visto pessoas como ela lá onde eu moro então não me impressionei muito, sem falar que não é muito raro ver bruxas assim, mas nunca tinha aparecido uma aqui em Hogwarts. O estranho foi ela parar na Grifinória, podia jurar que ela ia ser da Sonserina o que foi um alívio já que a maioria dos sonserinos me odeia por não ter sangue puro, se bem que isso não garante que ela possa gostar de mim. Ok, subi com a prof. McGonagall pra sala de Dumbledore. Ele fez as devidas apresentações e explicou minha função pra Mattos, nome estranho esse. Comecei mostrando o salão comunal da Grifinória.

_Você tem que ter a senha que muda de tempos em tempos pra ter acesso ao salão._expliquei depois de ter dito a senha pra Mulher Gorda.

_Hummm, não tinha nada disso lá onde eu estudava. Muita viadagem pro meu gosto e já vi que eu vou me estressar com essas escadas que mudam de posição, sem falar no monte de regras que tem que seguir.

_Você se acostuma. E tendo em vista as guerras no mundo bruxo a escola tomou várias precauções contra invasões e as regras são necessárias pra manter a ordem aqui dentro.

_Sei. É bom ter regras...pra quebrar._risos e eu contei sobre algumas das minhas aventuras pra ela. Gostei dela, apesar de ser bem diferente de mim. Mostrei o quarto das meninas e já tinha uma cama a mais nele. E foi assim que finalmente consegui uma amiga.

Depois do nosso tour por Hogwarts ela disse que ia subir pro dormitório pra acabar de arrumar suas coisas e eu fui em busca de Ron e Harry. Fiquei procurando os dois por quase meia hora até que desisti e resolvi passar o tempo lendo um livro na biblioteca. Estava lendo um livro que tinha como título "Lembranças de Morgul, O Perverso", até que...

_Droga Granger! Será que você não pode parar um pouco com essa mania de ler? Vaza daqui vai._disse procurando algum livro na estante.

_Larga de ser idiota Malfoy. Eu estou aqui a bem mais tempo que você, se minha presença te incomoda então você é que tem que vazar._ falei sem tirar meus olhos do livro e tentando me manter calma.

_Idiota é você trouxa estúpida. Se eu pudesse nem teria entrado nessa biblioteca, sabia que ia encontrar CDFs como você, mas não tive escolha, tenho que estudar já que agora...você sabe, minhas notas não estão tão boas quanto eu gostaria.

_E eu é que pago o pato no final das contas._ele joga dois livros pesados na mesa que eu ocupava_ Ei! Você não está deixando eu me concentrar! Aqui é uma biblioteca, páre de fazer tanto barulho!_olhei irritada pra ele.

_ A única que está fazendo barulho gritando aqui é você._sentou a minha frente e abriu um dos livros que tinha jogado.

_Tem outras mesas aqui sabia?

_É, eu sei._falou olhando pro livro.

_E porque escolheu logo essa pra estudar?

_Cala a boca, está atrapalhando minha concentração.

_Tsc, insuportável.

_Olha quem fala...e pensar que vou ter que te aturar por 3 meses...mas vou provar ao diretor gagá que não preciso da sua ajuda.

_Nessa eu até te ajudo pra me livrar de você.

_Aceitaria sua ajuda se não fosse exatamente disso que estivesse fugindo.

_Orgulho besta. Mas como você foi ficar nessa situação Malfoy?

_Ocupava muito do meu tempo dando amassos na Pansy e não tenho mais saco pra estudar, muito menos de ouvir os professores explicando assuntos idiotas que não vão me deixar mais forte.

_Ficar forte pra guerra que está por vir?

_Claro.

_E você vai estar de que lado?

_Adivinha. Do lado do seu amigo Potter é que não seria.

_Então vai seguir Voldemort...

_Não tem medo de pronunciar o seu nome?

_Não mais. É só um nome.

_Corrigindo: é o nome do maior bruxo que já existiu Granger. Pessoas quase trouxas como você nem deveriam pronunciar tal nome.

_Então está mesmo do lado de Voldemort...

_Você não ouve o que eu digo mulher?! Não pronuncie o nome dele!

_Está ou não está?

_Por que quer tanto saber?

_Curiosidade.

_Gosto de liderar e não de ser subordinado. Mas aprecio muito os ideais do Lord das Trevas, não o sigo e nem o seguirei, mas estou do lado dele é claro.

_Nem sei porque perguntei, já deveria saber...

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e tentei voltar a minha leitura, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele tinha me dito. Se for mesmo verdade o que o Malfoy falou então ele pode até correr riscos futuramente já que ,é lógico que, o seu pai vai querer que o seu filho siga os seus passos, sendo também um seguidor de Voldemort.

_Você não tem medo da reação do seu pai quando souber que você não deseja seguir os passos dele?

_Não._disse simplesmente sem me olhar.

_Pensei que fosse mais covarde_ Levantou os olhos e olhou pra mim com uma sobrancelha suspensa._que foi? Disse alguma coisa errada?

_Ta aprendendo comigo.

_Esses anos te aturando serviu para alguma coisa afinal. O mundo faz sentido agora._minha hora de usar o sorriso sarcástico.

_É, aprendeu mesmo, parabéns Granger. O próximo passo seria inicia-la para o lado das trevas, pena que você é da Grifinória e sangue-ruim.

_Não cansa de dizer os mesmos insultos não? Aff...já vi que nunca vou consegui ler esse livro todo. Não com você aqui._ele ri_ o que é tão engraçado?

_Ta tendo pensamentos impuros comigo? É por isso que não conseguiu se concentrar?_ fiquei vermelhaça na hora, será que ele estava pensando o que eu acho que ele estava pensando? Que atrevimento! Mas não deixei por isso mesmo:

_Exatamente! Muitos pensamentos impuros como te esfaquear até a morte, te dar como alimento pra lula gigante, te deixar apodrecer numa das masmorras..._ele se inclinou pra frente me encarando, como se quisesse me beijar. Parei de falar na mesma hora. Ele colocou uma mão no lado esquerdo do meu rosto e sussurrou no ouvido direito:

_Eu sei que você me quer Granger...pode até negar mas eu senti seu coração pulsando forte daquela vez. Você gosta de mim não é?

_Eu, eu...não sei, do que você ta, ta falando._"Droga! Eu gaguejei." Ele abriu mais um daqueles sorrisos._Pára com isso Malfoy!_Levantei e sair apressada dali. Não ia ter cara pra encarar ele tão cedo. "Por que fico tão nervosa toda vez que ele me provoca? Humpf!"

* * *

_Nossa que chato ter que dar aula pra pessoa que você mais detesta._ Meia-noite e eu conversando com Mattos no dormitório _não sei se eu concordaria com isso.

_Eu fui praticamente obrigada pelo diretor!

_Não esquenta não, se esse Draco te encher o saco você não dá mais aula pra ele e pronto. Agora por que não pediram pra um professor ensinar esse cara em vez de você?

_Sei lá, ta tudo muito estranho, mas como Harry disse o Dumbledore deve ter razões fortes pra fazer isso, ele sabe que não me dou bem com o Malfoy.

_Eu estou curiosa pra saber como ele é, não se esqueça de me mostrar amanhã viu? Ele é bonito Hermione?

_Por que todo esse interesse Mattos? Eu já disse, ele é um galinha, estúpido, convencido e mimado!

_Já te falei pra me chamar de Barbara. Mas e a aparência?

_Desculpa Barbara, eu esqueço...Eu tenho que admitir que o Malfoy é bonito, mas não vale nada.

_Você sempre fica vermelha quando fala dele! HUAhuHauHuaHU!

_Pára!_ devia ta vermelha mesmo porque sempre que ela levantava o rosto e via minha cara ria._fico vermelha de raiva, nada mais!

_Tem certeza Hermione? Às vezes parece que você gosta dele...

_EU O ODEIO! E ele me odeia também então não fale besteira!_fiquei brava mesmo, que idéia dessa menina!

_E o beijo que ele quase te deu?

_Tudo pra irritar o Rony. Só pode...ou então queria curtir com a minha cara, sei lá, mas uma coisa é certa, ele me odeia por não ter sangue puro e por ser amiga do Harry, sem falar que eu sou da Grifinória.

_Ele pode ter mudado...

_Vamos dormir.


	2. We Are The Champions

A noite foi inquietante. De tanta raiva que fui dormir acabei sonhando com Malfoy, ou melhor, pesadelando. No sonho Bárbara deu um beijo em Malfoy na minha frente, e eu parti pra cima dela gritando que nem uma louca que ela tinha me traído...Que sonho mais sem nexo! Até parece que eu vou brigar com alguém por causa dessa doninha...Ainda por cima cheguei atrasada, perdi a aula de feitiços e Bárbara também não foi, ela disse que tava com dor de cabeça, mas...sei não... No almoço ela sentou comigo e conheceu Harry, Rony e o resto da galera. Fred e Jorge ficavam que nem bobos olhando pra ela enquanto conversávamos. Rony ainda a olhava como se fosse uma comensal. Lilá e Parvati cochichavam e riam em seguida, mas isso é normal. Harry...

_ Harry, você não falou quase nada no almoço e pouco comeu...Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ perguntei depois de ver a cara não muito contente dele.

_Não é nada Mione, só estou sem fome. Ah, não entendi porque você mentiu pra mim ontem.

_O Rony te contou não foi?_Ele fez que sim com a cabeça_ Eu não sei exatamente, sei lá, fiquei meio sem graça de contar que o Malfoy...bem _corei ainda mais.

_Você acha que o Malfoy está gostando de você?

_Claro que não Harry! Ele fez isso pra me irritar, apenas isso.

_Depois do Rony ter me contado isso, não acho mais uma boa idéia você dar aulas particulares pra ele. Eu também acho o mesmo que você, mas ele pode continuar te perturbando. Temos que pensar em alguma desculpa pra dar pro Dumbledore...

_Deixa pra lá Harry. Não acho que ele vá insistir nisso e caso insista eu sei me defender.

_O Rony viu como você se defendeu dele _Ele deu uma garfada depois de falar, parecia chateado, e eu mais ainda.

_Você está insinuando que eu queria que o Draco me beijasse?

_Eu ouvi bem? Você chamou ele de Draco?!_ disse jogando o garfo com força no prato e olhando incrédulo pra mim.

_Eu só..._percebi que todos que estavam perto da gente viam nossa discussão_ Francamente Harry! Esquece isso ta legal? Não fique descontando a sua raiva em mim. Depois conversamos ok?_voltei a comer um pouco mais rápido.

_Ta Hermione, desculpa vai. Estou chateado com outras coisas sim.

_É a Gina?_ falei bem baixo no ouvido dele.

_É, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora, ta certo?

_Sempre a Gina...

_Que é que você disse?

_Nada. Vê se come Harry! Você vai acabar ficando anêmico desse jeito. Aiii!_recebi uma cotovelada de Bárbara_ que foi?!

_Adivinha quem ta te encarando tem uns 10 minutos?

_Onde? Onde? Cadê!_ fiquei olhando pros lados pra ver se encontrava a pessoa. Ah, sou curiosa mesmo.

_Dá pra ser mais discreta?

_Quem é que ta encarando a Hermione?_Rony entrando de gaiato na conversa.

_Malfoy_ ela falou baixo o suficiente para apenas eu ouvi.

_Tem certeza?!_ por essa eu realmente não esperava.

_Tenho! A não ser que você tenha apontado pra pessoa errada quando a gente entrou.

_Quem é?!!

_Nada Rony, esquece. O correio chegou_ apontei pras numerosas corujas que entraram voando no Salão Principal. Aproveitei pra ver se o Malfoy tava me encarando como Barbara tinha dito. Ele realmente estava. Fiquei vermelha quando o olhei e acho que ele notou isso porque logo em seguida sorriu. "Que ódio desse cara, o que ele ta querendo?"  
_Olha, o Harry recebeu uma carta. De quem é Harry?_ quebrei o contato visual com o Malfoy pra olhar a carta de Harry.

_Calma tou abrindo, não tem o nome no envelope...ah, é a letra do meu padrinho.

_O que ele fala na carta?

_Pera, vou ler ainda._ "Harry, fazendo muito estrago em Hogwarts nesse quinto ano? Cuidado pra não ser espulso. Obrigada por sua ultima carta, bicuço está bem sim e eu também, ainda mais agora que estou livre. Você me deve uma visita lembra? Faça o possível pra vim neste final de semana, e leve Hermione e Rony com você, tem alguém aqui em casa que quero que vocês conheçam. Abraços, Sírius"_. Acabou. Quem será a tal pessoa?

_Vai ver Sírius ta de namorada nova.

_Pode ser, mas eu quero saber mesmo é como o Sírius decorou a casa.

_É mesmo Mione, eu nem sei onde ele mora, como é que a gente vai?

_Harry, tem escrito no envelope da carta. Me dê aqui.

_Ah, aqui atrás tem, ele ta morando em Hogsmeade, vamos nesse final de semana?

_Por mim tudo bem, hã?!_uma coruja parda deposita uma pequena carta no meu colo_ uma carta. Estranho, não tem nada escrito no envelope_ abri a carta, tinha um bilhetinho dentro dela...

_O que diz a carta Hermione?_perguntou Bárbara

_Gosta de bancar a esperta? Muitos alunos vão morrer este ano, sangues ruins principalmente... Tente descobrir quem fará isso, descubra antes que seja a sua vez..._

_Ass: Discípulo das Trevas._

_Mione, o que tem escrito aí? Você está pálida.

_Nada de importante Rony, apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto._ "Será? Tem que ser...".

_Me dá aqui Hermione!_Rony pega a carta da minha mão, mas assim que entra em contato com sua pele a carta se desintegra, virando cinzas._ que porra é essa?!

_Acabei de comer. A gente se vê mais tarde meninos, tchau!_ Saí da mesa o mais rápido possível, meu estômago tava embrulhando...tava pensando em ir pro dormitório mas acabei parando fora do castelo. "E se não for uma brincadeira? Mas ninguém ousaria matar alunos aqui em Hogwarts na presença de Dumbledore. É Hermione, esquece. Não dê vazão ao que diz na carta, isso deve ser obra de algum sonserino que não vai com a sua cara, e não são poucos."

Reparei que estava realmente um dia bonito enquanto me afastava do castelo. Mas isso não melhorou o meu humor. Ao contrário, se eu tivesse uma arma dispararia nesses passarinhos que insistiam em cantar e em mostrar que estavam mais felizes do que eu. Além de tudo o que aconteceu ontem eu brigo com um dos meus melhores amigos, se não for o melhor já que o Rony muitas vezes age como se eu fosse a Gina, e ainda por cima chega essa carta pra me mostrar que existe alguém que realmente me odeia, talvez até mais que o Malfoy.

_O que está fazendo aqui Granger? Não deveria está almoçando com seus amigos babacas e aquela garota estranha?_ disse o loiro azedo passando a me acompanhar.

_Na boa Malfoy, eu não estou com saco pra te aturar ta bem? Me deixe em paz! E desde quando você se interessa pelo o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

_Nossa, a CDF-Granger voltou a ser a nervosinha de sempre!_ falou de um jeito debochado_ que foi Granger? Recebeu um pé na bunda do Pottinho? Ah, ele ta namorando com a favelada Weasley né? Então só pode ter sido do outro favelado. Tenho pena de você, nem um morto de fome te quis.

_E você Malfoy que só tem a cadelinha da Pansy que se duvidar é paga pelo seu papai pra ficar com você? Você desprezível, não é a toa que só consegue amizades desprezíveis também. Se acha por comandar um bando de idiotas que nem sabem o que fazer se você não mandar? Vá se ferrar garoto!

_Língua afiada Granger? Eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser,você sabe disso. Grifinórios parecem um bando de animais que só fazem grunhir. Quero ver essa sua braveza depois que esse velho excêntrico do Dumbledore cair por completo.

_Por que você tem tanta certeza Malfoy? Já passou pro lado das trevas é? Resolveu seguir os passos do seu papai?

_Não sou seguidor de ninguém. Nasci pra comandar e não pra servir, diferente de pessoas como você que acatam todas as ordens do santo Potter. Mas me diga, quando vai ser rezada a primeira missa do santo?

Ganhei a frente dele o fazendo parar, meu dedo indicador estava quase encostando no seu nariz enquanto eu falava:

_Olha aqui Malfoy, eu não acato ordens de ninguém, apenas faço favores pelos meus amigos. É Malfoy, eu tenho AMIGOS, você sabe o que significa essa palavra? Duvido muito.

_Você não sabe de nada sua sangue ruim nojenta. Você acha que aqueles dois são seus amigos de verdade? Se ligue, eles só querem seu cérebro, só querem uma pessoa que façam seus trabalhos e deveres, uma pessoa que pense por eles já que não são capazes de tal coisa. E outra, eles têm pena de você, viram que você não tinha amigos por ser patética, sem graça, sem falar que seu sangue é sujo e acabaram te deixando entrar no grupo._ falava segurando com força o meu braço._Ninguém te ama de verdade Granger, sabe por que? Por que você não passa de uma garota esnobe que veio do mundo dos trouxas pra mostrar o quanto é nerd, chata, sem graça e, principalmente, sangue ruim. Por mais que você se esforce nos estudos e ganhe reconhecimento dos professores pelas suas notas altas, você vai continuar sendo pra sempre uma sangue ruim e pessoas de sangue puro, como eu, sempre vão ter medo de ser contaminadas pela sua imundice. _ Bati palmas depois do descurso longuíssimo e ele me olhou curioso.

_ Já acabou? Sabe Malfoy, eu acho que você não merece nenhum insulto vindo da minha parte. Acho que palavras não seriam o suficiente pra demonstrar toda a minha gratidão por você ter vindo ao mundo. Meu pé vai falar por mim.

Meti meu pé com toda a força e raiva contida depois de tudo o que ele falou num lugar estratégico daquela doninha loira. Ele me largou na hora e corri que nem uma condenada. Eu ainda ouvi os grunidos do ser sem cerebro:

_ Você vai pagar Granger! Sangue-ruim dos infernos! Maldita! Sua...

Até podia ouvir a música "We Are the Champions" enquanto voltava pro castelo. Só que aí me dei conta de uma coisa..


	3. A Vingança

"Droga! Eu ainda tenho que dar aula hoje pro Malfoy!" Me dei conta da encrenca que eu tinha me metido enquanto estava voltando pro castelo. Ficar com ele a sós 3 vezes por semana durante 3 meses...."Depois do chute que eu dei nele, não quero nem saber como ele vai se vingar..."

Minha última tarde livre do Malfoy passou voando, tava até refletindo na aula de história da Magia. Só acordei quando percebi que Barbara estava trançando o meu cabelo.

_Acordou do sonho com Malfoy? Eu vi você e ele ontem indo pro jardim..._ piscou pra mim me deixando completamente sem graça.

_Essa tal de "renê" que você usa pra pintar o cabelo ta afetando o seu cérebro

_Pára Hermione, o Draco é um gatinho! Por que não investe nele de uma vez? A fila anda minha filha!_Acabou a ultima aula e já nos dirigíamos para a torre da Grifinória.

_Pára de dizer o nome dessa coisa! Se você tivesse lá na hora ia perceber o quanto o meu ódio por aquele criatura é forte e verdadeiro. _ Mattos me puxou para um canto e falou em sussurros:

_Então quem você ama? O Harry?_demorei um pouco pra responder, sim, tenho estado meio lerda esses dias.

_Por que você acha que eu amo o Harry? Pelo amor de Merlin! O Harry é meu amigo desde o primeiro ano, é quase um irmão pra mim, ficar com ele seria considerado incesto! Você tem cada idéia Mattos._ela ficou me encarando como se quisesse extrair alguma coisa do meu cérebro.

_Mione, qual o problema em se abrir comigo? Eu te conheço há... ontem, hehe, mas o que importa é que você pode falar a verdade, talvez eu possa te ajudar a conquistar o Harry. Eu percebo que você olha pra ele de uma forma diferente...

_O Harry ama a Gina, eu vou sempre ser a melhor amiga dele, nada mais que isso..._admitir isso pra mim mesma e pra Mattos foi como um soco no meio do estomago.

_A quanto tempo você gosta dele?_ olhei surpresa pra ela.

_Como, como...ta tão evidente assim que eu gosto dele?_Barbara acenou com a cabeça._desde o terceiro ano eu acho, quando a gente montou no hipogrifo, eu me segurei nele pra não cair, então ele me abriu um sorriso enquanto estávamos planando e meu estomago deu voltas e eu tinha certeza que não foi por causa da altura. Depois daquele dia tudo que eu estava sentindo se intensificou. Eu não sei se o que eu sinto por ele é atração, paixão ou amor. Só sei que não é carinho de amigo e não consigo ver ele só como um..._falei tudo muito rápido e me senti aliviada por contar o meu maior segredo pra alguém, muito peso pra carregar sozinha..._satisfeita Mattos?_dei um meio sorriso pra ela.

_Ainda não, você tem que contar para o Harry também. Não é justo o maior interessado não saber.

_Me peça pra cortar os pulsos, comer fígado cru, jantar com Voldemort ou abandonar Hogwarts, mas não me peça pra eu contar isso ao Harry! Eu nunca mais teria coragem de olhar pra ele de novo e isso seria realmente péssimo porque eu amo o rostinho lindo dele!

_Ok, ok. Você tem que trabalhar um pouco essa sua insegurança antes de contar pra ele. Tem que mudar um pouco visual pra se sentir mais poderosa._me imaginei com a maquiagem da Parvati. Eca!!!

_Não, muito obrigada, estou muito bem como estou e se não estivesse estaria diferente.

_Me diz então com quantos meninos você já ficou.

_Quantos? Hã...o que importa é a qualidade e não a quantidade, certo?

_Nossa, foram tão poucos assim? Hermione, você quer conquistar o Harry?

_O Harry é da Gina, não vou fazer isso com ela.

_Certo, então quer ficar na seca eterna?_franzir a testa sem entender_ entendi que você não entendeu, não importa, vou te transformar em outra pessoa! Acabou esse seu visual de santinha! Acho que você ficaria legal com um estilo mais rebelde...calma, não me olhe assim, não vou te transformar em minha cópia nem em uma delinqüente juvenil. Me deixa ajudar! Por favor! Se você não gostar da mudança é só mudar de volta, ta certo?

_Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

_Quando eu colocar em prática tenho certeza que você vai curtir._ela deu um sorriso de orelha em orelha e os olhos chega faiscaram. "Talvez seja esse o passo inicial pra o Harry ou os outros meninos começarem a me notar..."

_Ta, você venceu. Sou sua cobaia agora. Espero que a experiência seja bem sucedida.

_Claro que vai ser.

Anoiteceu e depois de jantar (Ron ficou o jantar todo perguntando sobre a carta que eu tinha recebido) fui me encontrar com Malfoy. Isso soa até estranho, me encontrar com o Malfoy é algo que eu nunca pensei que faria. Estava querendo uma desculpa pra faltar a essa aula, quer dizer, eu chutei o saco dele! É obvio que ele vá querer vingança, mas não iria fugir. Nunca admitiria pra aquele idiota que estava com medo dele.

Fui em direção a uma das masmorras. Snape que disse que era lá que eu iria dar aulas ao branquelo. Entrei na sala e ele não estava lá. Coloquei os livros na mesa e fiquei vendo o que iria ensinar a ele. "Quinze minutos de atraso...Será essa a vingança dele? Me deixar esperando? Não podia querer vingança melhor." Abri um sorriso pensando que aquele sonserino tinha dado pra trás, mas foi só pensar nisso que a doninha loira chega com a cara esnobe de sempre e praticamente desfilando enquanto andava. "Patético", pensei. Ele pegou uma das cadeiras e colocou do outro lado da mesa, ficando em frente a mim. Colocou um cotovelo na mesa apoiando a cabeça na mão direita e com a outra jogou o cabelo pra trás, sorrindo de lado em seguida. "É impressão minha ou ele está jogando charme pra cima de mim?". Ergui uma sobrancelha e desviei do olhar sexy que ele manifestava. "Ele está tentando ser sexy? Nossa, ele é realmente deprimente...ok, ele está sexy...muito sexy." Voltei a olhar minhas anotações e ele foi logo falando:

_Vamos Granger! Não tenho a noite toda, não pra você.

_Boa noite pra você também Malfoy._Ele riu com desdém_ Hummm...em que matéria você está pior?

_Não estou pior em nenhuma matéria, mas aqui eu menos tenho ido bem é em Herbologia.

_Se não estivesse tão mal não estaria precisando de reforço._ Sorri vitoriosa.

_Dá pra começar a sua porcaria de aula?_falou aborrecido_ A Pansy ta em outra sala preparando uma surpresa pra mim._disse num tom malicioso.

_Ela que espere. É melhor revisarmos os assuntos mais fáceis. Sabe como preparar a poção pra cura de feridas e escoriações superficialmente?

_Eu sou bom em Poções, não precisamos revisar isso.

_Herbologia é bastante ligado a Poções já que se utiliza muitas ervas e plantas.

_Não lembro de todos os ingredientes. Sei que se utiliza pelos de unicórnio e talos de Erobollus...

_Você quer uma passagem direta para o St Mungus por acaso? As Erobullus não têm poder de cura Malfoy, a erva que se tem que usar nessa poção é a Tendrália que ajuda a reconstruir a pele danificada se o ferimento for pequeno.

_Já gosta de se exibir, não é Sabe-Tudo-Granger?

_Olha, eu estou querendo te ensinar o assunto, mas já que você não está afim de aprender eu me retiro e você se vira._Eu me levantei e já ia indo em direção a porta, mas ele me puxou pelo braço antes.

_Fica..._falou num tom...doce. Não pareceu uma ordem e sim um pedido. Ele colocou uma das mãos em minha cintura colando o corpo dele ao meu me encarando enquanto isso. Ele foi abaixando a cabeça devagar em direção ao meu rosto. Sorriu com a minha cara de pânico e...

_Draquinho! Abra a porta!_ "Porra! Quer dizer, que bom! fui salva dessa coisa feia!"

_Pansy idiota_ouvi ele resmungar e abrir a porta.

_O que você quer Pansy, não te disse que estava estudando e que iria demorar?

_Mas eu não estava mais agüentando esperar Draquinho!!_"Draquinho? Nossa, que tosco"

_Já falei pra você parar com esse apelido!_ o Malfoy tava vermelho e aborrecido_ vai dizer o que você quer ou não?

_Você..._ e beijou o Draco. Fiquei embasbacada olhando a cena, mas logo em seguida deu revertério em mim.

Saí rápido, batendo a porta com força. No meio do corredor ouvi o barulho de porta sendo batida novamente e logo vi que o Malfoy corria atrás de mim.

_O que é que você quer?!_falei rispidamente ao mesmo tempo que virava pra encarar ele. Não sei porque, mas estava com mais ódio do que a tarde depois dele ter me dito todas aquelas coisas. Queria cuspir na cara dele, mas o que mais se passava na minha cabeça era dar uns belos sopapos na cara daquela Pansy Parkinson.

_Por que ta tão nervosa? Ficou com ciúmes da Pansy?_ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcástico.

_Você é a pessoa mais ridícula e sem noção que eu já conheci na minha vida!_ me virei e continuei a andar com mais raiva ainda.

Ele entrou na minha frente e eu o encarei com ódio.

_Não dê as costas pra mim!_crispou ele me encarando também com raiva._Ah, que porra! Pára de fingir que me odeia Granger!_ e me beijou em seguida.


	4. Bom é Quando Faz Mal

O beijo era intenso. Ele me encostou na parede e uniu ainda mais nossos corpos. Me beijava como se já quisesse isso à muito tempo e nesse tempo eu já tinha esquecido que eu estava beijando Draco Malfoy, o cara que fazia da minha vida um inferno desde o primeiro ano. Só conseguia pensar nas mãos frias dele em contato com a minha pele e na sua boca quente que fazia cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiar. De começo o choque foi tanto que fiquei parada só sentindo os lábios dele. Fiquei tentando resistir, mas não deu. Logo eu já estava correspondendo com a mesma vontade. Era estranho sentir toda essa vontade por ele, dava mais gosto beijar Malfoy-Doninha-Quicante do que o Krum! E olha que o Krum tinha uma pegada...Eu só podia estar louca mesmo. Eu não era eu naquela hora e nem ele era ele. É isso! Alguém possuiu meu corpo enquanto beijava aquela miséria! Vai ver foi a Murta-Que-Geme só pra ter o prazer de beijar algum cara por mais escroto que fosse. Pronto, já tenho uma desculpa pra o que aconteceu. Mas voltando ao beijo, nem durou muito pois logo ouvi uma voz gritando:

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_ mas nada aconteceu.

_Esse feitiço é muito avançado pra você Pansy idiota._Draco falou ainda de costas pra Pansy. O rosto dela estava muito vermelho, com se fosse explodir a qualquer instante e grossas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela crispava os lábios com raiva ainda apontando a varinha pra gente, e eu ficava estática ainda me recuperando do susto que aquelas duas palavras causaram.

_EU VOU TE MATAR!_ela avançou correndo em direção a mim com as mãos fechadas como se quisesse me dar um soco. Saquei a varinha rápido e murmurei um "Expeliarmus" fazendo-a cair pra traz.

_Boa!_ouvi Draco dizer pra mim. Ela levantou nesse tempo, me desarmou e gritou um "Cruccio", mas novamente não teve efeito. Com raiva jogou a varinha no chão e veio pra cima de mim de novo. Tentou me dar um tapa, mas eu segurei o pulso dela impedindo. Tentou a outra mão, mas eu a segurei também.

_Eu não quero nada com o seu Draquinho! Ele me beijou então tenta matar ele e não a mim sua doida! Não sinto nada por ele a não ser nojo e ódio._Encarei ele séria ainda segurando uma Pansy com uma fisionomia maligna. Malfoy me olhou de uma forma estranha, com um misto de raiva e decepção, e depois virou o rosto. Larguei a Pansy, que por incrível que pareça não moveu nenhum músculo contra mim, peguei minha varinha e saí correndo.

"Não acredito que correspondi ao beijo daquele idiota! Não, isso nunca aconteceu, vou negar até a morte! Mas por que aquela coisa me beijou? E por que eu não fiz nada pra impedir?! Eu ainda odeio ele com todas as minhas forças e não é um beijo que vai mudar isso! Se ele contar o que houve pra alguém eu mato ele!"

Entrei na Sala Comunal da Grifinória depois de dizer a senha a Mulher Gorda, ainda atordoada pelo que aconteceu a pouco. Encontrei Ron e Harry jogando xadrez bruxo. Barbara e Gina estavam sentadas nas poltronas conversando, enquanto Neville procurava seu sapo.

_ Já acabou a aula? _Perguntou Ron quando me viu chegar_Por que ta com essa cara?

_O que aconteceu Mi? Ele te fez alguma coisa?_dessa vez era o Harry.

_É que...ahhh! Vocês querem saber de tudo! Parecem seguidores daquela repórter nojenta da Rita Squeeter! Só vou informar uma coisa: tou indo dormir!_subi as escadas, entrei no dormitório e me joguei na cama, mas o interrogatório ainda não tinha acabado:

_Que ataque de estresse foi aquele?_sussurrou Mattos me dando um susto.

_Não quero falar sobre isso agora, me deixa dormir Mattos.

_Ele beija tão mal assim?_encarei ela com raiva_ta, não é momento pra piada agora. Vê se não dorme muito, você ainda tem que monitorar os corredores hoje.

_Eu mereço!_enfiei meu rosto no travesseiro.

_Vê se não morre asfixiada com o travesseiro, tou lá embaixo se quiser conversar. Tchau.

Não consegui dormir nenhum pouco e depois de mais de 1 hora rolando na cama, tentando pegar no sono resolvi descer.

Encontrei apenas Harry lá embaixo lendo um livro, mas logo fechou quando me viu.

_Conseguiu dormir Mione?

_Não, tava sem sono. Cadê os outros? Já foram dormir? Não vi a Mattos subir.

_Ela tinha esquecido de pegar um livro na biblioteca que precisava pra fazer o dever de casa e foi correndo pegar. Os outros subiram sim, devem ter ido dormir.

_Hum... Harry? Eu queria te pedir desculpas por aquela hora, não devia ter descontado minha raiva em vocês, só estavam preocupados, me perdoa?

_Claro Mione, entendi que você estava irritada, devia ter entendido também que você não queria conversar. Se você não se sente a vontade pra me falar o que está acontecendo tudo bem, só quero que saiba que sempre serei seu amigo e sempre que precisar pode contar comigo, ta certo? _ "Posso contar contigo pra te esquecer Harry? Parece que pra isso eu só posso contar com o Malfoy..."

_Eu sei Harry... Não foi nada demais, só discussões que eu sempre tenho com o Malfoy.

_Aquela carta que você recebeu hoje a tarde também não foi nada demais?

_Foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Não é nada, ta certo?

_É que eu e o Rony nos preocupamos muito com você Mi_ "Ele consegue ser tão fofo quando quer!". Sorri e abracei ele com força.

_Eu sei..._sussurrei no ouvido dele ainda abraçados, enquanto ele me fazia cafuné _brigada por ser meu amigo. Por isso que não quero preocupar vocês com os meus problemas, ta tudo bem._ele me apertou mais forte e me deu um beijo na bochecha em seguida. Corei na hora.

_Ta certo. Você tem que monitorar agora não é?_disse saindo do abraço e sorrindo em seguida. "E que sorriso..."

_É mesmo, o Ron não vai?

_Tou indo_disse Rony descendo._Vamos?

_Ta, até mais Harry.

Começamos a andar pelos corredores fazendo a ronda. Pedi desculpas ao Rony e ele falou basicamente o que o Harry falou. "Devem ter ensaiado isso", pensei. Já tinhamos feito mais que a metade da ronda e nada de encontrar o Dra... quer dizer, Malfoy. Não consegui dormir pensando no beijo e o jeito que ele ficou quando disse que o odiava e sentia nojo dele. "Mas é isso o que eu sinto por ele mesmo e foi pouco o que eu disse também! Devia tê-lo humilhado assim como ele me humilhou no jardim, não sei porque me sentir mal depois de ter falado aquilo..."

_Mione? Ta me ouvindo?

_Hã? O que foi Ron, desculpa, tava destraída. O que foi que você disse?

_Eu perguntei se você queria ir pra Hogsmead comigo depois que passarmos na casa de Sírius._percebi que as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas e ele tava meio duro enquanto andava.

_Claro Ron, a gente sempre vai a Hogsmead juntos não é? Eu, você e o Harry.

_Ah, sim, claro._ não entendi porque ele ficou assim. "Vai ver ele ta com vontade de fazer xixi, deixa quieto". Olhei pra frente e meu estomago embrulhou. Vinha vindo em nossa direção a ultima pessoa que queria encontrar agora. O Ron, não sei porque, segurou minha mão quando viu o sonserino. Já tava preparada para os insultos, mas ele não falou nenhuma palavra... Apenas olhou pra nossas mãos unidas, me encarou com cara de nojo e passou pela gente. Relaxei e depois de três passos vi uma mão fechada acertar em cheio a cara de Rony que caiu no chão despreparado. Levantei os olhos e vi Malfoy em pé respirando pesado ainda com os punhos fechados.

_Vá acudir seu namoradinho pobretão, sua sangue-ruim maldita!_eu o encarei com os olhos marejados de raiva, enquanto ele me olhava indiferente.

_Vá pro inferno Malfoy!_ Saquei a varinha na intenção de azará-lo, mas Ron se levantou e foi pra cima de Draco. Os dois começaram a rolar pelo chão se esmurrando, até que Madami Norra, a gata do zelador, miou alto fazendo os dois pararem de se socar na mesma hora. Draco saiu de cima de Ron e desceu as escadas em direção as masmorras e nós fomos correndo pra torre da Grifinória antes que o Filch pegasse a gente, pois já tinha passado do horário de monitorar.

Cheguei no Salão Comunal e pra completar meu dia vejo Harry se chupando no sofá com Gina.

"De repente o cargo de monitora não pareceu ser nada legal. Se eu ganhasse alguma coisa com isso, se eu tivesse a capacidade de tirar algum proveito da situação já que eu sou de certa forma a "autoridade" por aqui, se minha consciência não me levasse a não cometer qualquer ato de "abuso de poder" como Draco-Branquelo-Malfoy faz constantes vezes, se eu fosse "maligna" com certeza não estaria passando tudo que eu passo, quer dizer, eu só sofro! Devo ter cuspido na tumba de Merlin ou puxado a barba dele quando era criança ou então ele não gosta que chamem o nome dele em vão, mas, por Merlin! Eu sou uma boa pessoa, ta certo que tenho pensado em coisas não muito puras ultimamente, também não sou santa, mas quem não pensa em matar alguém quando está irritado? Ta nos genes ser selvagem uma hora ou outra, se bem que eu não concordo com essa teoria maluca de sermos uma evolução dos macacos ou que uma massa explodiu no universo gerando os planetas depois de se resfriar. De qualquer forma eu tenho como provar que sou uma boa pessoa. Vou a orfanatos dar brinquedos aos bruxos menores abandonados nas férias, ajudei Harry com a Chô no começo do ano e dei conselhos a Gina de como conquistar o Harry mesmo gostando dele, ajudo o Ron e o Harry nas tarefas escolares e as vezes até as faço, sou uma ótima filha, não roubo, não mato e nem estupro ninguém! Eu tenho certeza que no Livro da Vida tem escrito: "Hermione vai para o céu sem jugamento" de tão boa que eu sou. Então não tem como não fazer aquela pergunta frequente:" O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" Parece que ser bom é que é o ruim. Alguém quer me matar porque sou esperta DEMAIS, tive que dar aula ao cara mais escroto da Sonserina e por causa disso quase fui morta pela Pansy (ainda bem que ela é uma negação em feitiços) porque sou a MELHOR aluna, Harry não me dar bola e fica pedindo conselhos amorosos por estar gostando de outras meninas me fazendo sofrer sempre porque sou a MELHOR amiga dele! Cheguei a uma conclusão: bom mesmo é quando faz mau. Chega de ficar dando uma de cupido, de ajudar a quem não merece, de ficar dando conselhos que só fodem com a minha vida. A Mattos ta certa, sou boazinha demais, preciso mudar meu visual e minha atitude e é isso que eu vou fazer! Assim que tiver coragem..." E com esses pensamentos adormeci.


	5. Eu Não Gosto de Ninguém

_Acorda Mione!_ Barbara veio me acordar_ Tem aula, e aposto como você não vai querer se atrasar logo hoje!

_Hã? Por que logo hoje?_Sonolenta e quase dormindo...

_Adivinha só? Três aulas de poções com o Profº Snape... Não é ótimo?_Não tem ninguém que ironize melhor que a Mattos né?

_Mais cinco minutinhos..._Aí foi que caiu a ficha_ Hã? Profº Snape?

Pulei da cama com uma velocidade... Mas parece que tudo dá errado quando se está com pressa... Chegamos atrasadas vinte minutos, mas Snape fez parecer um século, conseguimos uma detenção na vespera do final de semana, ninguém merece... Aff... Uma aula sobre o transparentismo e a ocultação de coisas através das poções... Acho que poções nunca foi realmente legal, mas agora Snape esta se superando... Depois da aula Snape nos deu a detenção, a noite ficariamos presas, eu, com a Profª Sibila e Mattos com aquele morcego idiota...

_Bom dia!_falei com um sorriso forçado para os meninos sentando ao lado de Rony no salão principal.

_Boa tarde né? Já ta na hora do almoço..._falou Rony com uma cara emburrada.

_Nossa, o que aconteceu pra vocês estarem com umas caras dessas?_indagou Harry levantando a sobrancelha._ Se bem que posso até imaginar olhando pra cara do Ron...brigou com quem ontem?

_Adivinha. Dragão-Malfoy-Doninha-Quicante-Albina, eu ainda mato esse cara...

_Credo Ron! Não é pra tanto.

Por que você brigou com o Malfoy? Indagou Harry.

_Aquela serpente que veio pra cima de mim do nada! Nunca vi ele com tanta raiva.

_Ele tava sem os guarda-costas dele e ainda começou a briga? É, parece que não foi só a Hermione que mudou._¬¬_ zoando Mione...Mas sei lá, tou te achando diferente sim.

_Diferente como?

_Misteriosa...escondendo coisas da gente, você nunca foi disso.

_A história da carta de novo? Eu já disse que...

_Não estou falando só da carta, tem outra coisa te incomodando. Eu te conheço Mione, você tem estado muito no mundo da lua, estou preocupado contigo...

_Finalmente a comida!_aparece inúmeros pratos bruxos nas mesas_ Chega de papo, bora comer!_"O Rony não ajuda mesmo! É isso! Vou fazer o Rony me ajudar com o Harry. Se eu contar o que eu sinto por Harry ao Rony com certeza vai ficar tudo mais fácil."

Contei essa idéia pra Mattos e ela aprovou na hora. Mas depois pensei: "Harry ta namorando Gina...que é irmã de Rony! Seria muita cara de pau eu pedir isso ao Ron.

_...e o Harry também não gosta de mim, concluindo, sem possibilidades de eu pedir ajuda ao Ron.

_Quem disse que o Harry não gosta de você? Vou te provar amanhã o contrário. Amanhã vou dar um jeito em você antes do passeio em Hogsmeade.

_Mas se for pra pensar, tentar conquistar o Harry sendo que ele tem namorada não é nada legal, eu prefiro ficar na minha mesmo.

_Se a sua consciência pesa então faremos isso para você arranjar outro cara, o que não pode é ficar nessa seca eterna. _ revirei os olhos e Mattos deu um sorriso vitorioso.

O dia transcorreu normalmente. Uma aula de Transfiguração, duas de Herbologia, uma de Runas Antigas. Consegui 20 pontos para minha casa e o que é melhor, não encontrei nenhum loiro platinado antipático. Mas o incrível é que eu não paro de pensar nele. A atitude que ele teve ontem...parecia que ele estava com ciúmes do Ron. Também penso na cara que ele fez quando falei que ele me dava nojo. Parece que o que eu falei realmente o atingiu. Ele também não revidou o chute que dei nele, e isso é estranho e por último, o beijo...será que o Malfoy ta gostando de mim ou só quer tirar lasquinha e irritar meus amigos? Com tudo o que aconteceu o Harry ficou meio que de lado...ele ainda é o foco principal é claro, mas percebi que não faz bem pra mim pensar o tempo todo naqueles olhos verdes, dói pensar que eles são só da Gina.

Não jantei direito. Malfoy ficou me encarando carrancudo e isso me incomodou bastante. Ainda bem que ninguém percebeu. Assim que acabei de jantar subi em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas quando estava subindo a segunda escada ele me puxou pelo braço.

_Que mania chata de parar as pessoas no meio da escada._ Ralhei ranzinza.

_É, mas dessa vez não vai ser pra tentar te beijar não._ Abri um sorriso sarcástico.

_Ohhh que pena! Eu estava tão na expectativa!

_Cala boca sua sangue ruim. Só vim até você pra te avisar que é melhor pra você não falar nada a respeito de anteontem. Não quero acabar com minha reputação. Só pego mulher de alto nível, devia estar louco quando deixei você me beijar._ Minha raiva foi lá encima.

_O QUÊ?! Você é doente por acaso? Sofre mal de Ozhaimer? Você que me agarrou seu tarado! Alias, eu nem sei como não te denunciei ou lancei um Cruccius. Na verdade devia ter te despachado pra Murta-Que-Geme, porque só ela e aquela Pansy idiota que teriam estomago pra te encarar!

_Não Granger, você sonhou isso. Mas eu não te culpo, tendo uma vida tão tosca e infeliz como a sua... a única coisa que te faz feliz é fantasiar alguma coisa comigo não é? Sabe-Tudo-Granger, você me da pena. As vezes me pergunto como uma pessoa pode ser tão insignificante assim, tão pouco notada. Mas não se preocupe, pelo menos o Weasley parece querer alguma coisa contigo. Pelo menos você deve prestar pra alguma coisa na cama...Ai! _Deixei cinco dedos bem marcados na cara branca dele.

_Eu, eu sinceramente pensei que você pudesse mudar, que você estivesse se tornando uma pessoa pelo menos suportável._ri com desdém tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que insistiam em sair dos meus olhos, enquanto ele olhava pra mim indiferente_ MAS VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA QUE QUER SAIR POR CIMA, SE SENTIR O CARA, SENDO QUE NÃO PASSA DE UM CRIATURA VAZIA! Talvez eu não te odeie tanto assim, mas pode ter certeza que ta caminhando pra isso. Você que me da pena Malfoy..._subi as escadas ainda chorando e tremendo. Nossa, nunca me alterei tanto com uma pessoa assim, tirando Rony. Me odiei por ter chorado na frente dele e por ter demonstrado que realmente me abalei com o que ele falou. Mas já estava cansada dos insultos que ele dirigia. A caminho da sala comunal da Grifinória encontrei com Ron que me olhou preocupado. Eu não disse nada só me aproximei e abracei ele com força e ele fez o mesmo comigo e depois de um tempo ficou acariciando meu cabelo.

_Obrigada por sempre estar comigo quando eu preciso Ron, e por sempre me defender._ Falei tentando não chorar.

_Como se você precisasse ser defendida. Você não tem noção da sua força e o quanto fica assustadora quando está irritada._Levantei a cabeça e dei uma risada contida e ele sorriu de volta sabendo que tinha conseguido o que queria, me animar um pouco.

_Fico tão assustadora assim?

_Só perde pra minha mãe e pra Mattos._rimos de novo e entramos na sala comunal depois de dar a senha à mulher gorda.

_Ron, vamos uma partida de xadrez, você está me devendo revanche._Falou Simas assim que viu Ron entrar no salão. Ron me olhou como se perguntasse se estava tudo bem comigo e eu sorri.

_Quero ver esse jogo de vocês, tenho certeza que o Ron trapaceia pra ganhar assim de todo mundo, afinal de contas ele tem o mesmo sangue dos gêmeos Weasley._Dei língua pra Rony que me olhou divertido.

Depois de ver 2 partidas de xadrez na qual Ron ganhou duas vezes facilmente de Simas, fui pro dormitório das meninas um pouco mais animada. Lembrei que antes de Harry o Rony foi meu primeiro amor... platônico pra variar. Mas acho que é normal você se apaixonar pelas pessoas que são mais próximas a você. Acredito que com o Harry eu segui a mesma linha, o problema é que eu não consegui desistir de vez como fiz com Rony ainda. Talvez pelo fato de Harry ser quase sempre carinhoso e atencioso comigo, diferente de Rony que geralmente é um trasgo, mas que também tem seus momentos fofos como agora pouco. Já era quase meia noite e eu já estava dormindo mais fui acordada por bicadas de uma coruja negra que entrou pela janela do dormitório depositando uma carta pra mim:

_Não me faça nenhum favor  
Não espere nada de mim  
Não me fale seja o que for  
Sinto muito que seja assim_

Como se fizesse a diferença  
O que você acha ruim  
Como se eu tivesse prometido  
Alguma coisa pra você  
Eu nunca disse que faria o que é  
direito  
Não se conserta o que já nasce com defeito  
Não tem jeito  
Não há nada a se fazer

Mesmo que eu pudesse controlar  
a minha raiva  
Mesmo que eu quisesse conviver  
com a minha dor  
Nada sairia do lugar que já estava  
Não seria nada diferente do que sou

Não quero que me veja  
Não quero que me chame  
Não quero que me diga  
Não quero que reclame  
Eu espero que você entenda bem  
Eu não gosto de ninguém...

Ass: D. M.

Li ainda mais alguma vez pra ter certeza do quão patética era essa carta. Ele escreveu como se estivesse me dando um fora ou algo do tipo, sendo que ele que me agarrou, me disse um monte de desaforo e bateu no Rony do nada! Peguei um berrador na minha escrivaninha e devolvi a "gentileza":

EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ENTENDA QUE VOCÊ PRECISA SER INTERNADO, POIS VOCÊ POSSUI GRAVES PROBLEMAS PSICOLÓGICOS! TALVEZ AINDA HAJA TEMPO DE CONSERTAR ESSA LAMA QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE CÉREBRO, MAS FAÇA ISSO LONGE DE MIM, SEU LOUCO! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ E VÁ CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA!

Enviei duas horas depois para garantir que ele estivesse dormindo e acordasse assustado com meu presente.


End file.
